


The Game

by WarriorFoxtail



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Charles a hungry boi, F/M, Love Bites, Making Out, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorFoxtail/pseuds/WarriorFoxtail
Summary: Sam had been so sure she'd gotten the better of Charles, but once again he proves to have the upper hand
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	The Game

Sam bit her lip when yet another person eyed Charles with a questioning look. Maybe this time she’d get him for sure.

“Uh, Charles? What uh… What happened to your neck there? It looks pretty bruised up.”

Sam couldn’t fight the flush on her cheeks as her mind wandered to the events of last night. She’d never be able to explain the rush of confidence she felt when she was with him; and yet somehow, he always managed to make her go weak at the knees. But now this time she’d have the upper hand. She recalled the multiple times when she’d get questioned about a strange mark on her neck or arm. Well, now it was his turn.

Charles turned a sly smirk on her then.

Sam’s blush worsened when the co-worker followed Charles’ gaze. At least… it was  _ supposed _ to be his turn. But yet again, one look turned her legs to jelly and sent her heart racing around her chest.

The colleague glanced between the two and seemed to get the message. “Ahh,” he hummed with a sly chuckle. “Gotcha.” He exchanged the file he’d been carrying with Charles and then left with a wave and a sly wink towards Sam. That only served to worsen her embarrassment.

For the rest of the day, Charles noticed something strange about Samara. She seemed… frustrated, about something. Their interactions, normally so cheerful and casual, were more stoic and formal. It almost seemed like she was actively ignoring him. Almost.

It was nearing the end of the day when he got questioned about the mark under his jaw yet again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Samara pause mid-step on her way back to her office to pack up for the evening. He stifled a smirk. So  _ that’s _ what it was. When he turned his smug smirk on her, it grew at seeing her flush a brilliant crimson. After the co-worker had left with a teasing smile, he almost laughed at seeing her huff and stomp towards her office. Oh, tonight was going to be very fun indeed~

That night, Sam was in the middle of making dinner. She had just finished adding in the last of the seasoning to the chicken and closed to the lid on the pan to let it simmer. Before she could move however, a pair of strong arms pinned her to the counter from behind.

“You made it rather difficult for me to focus on my work today, my dear,” he growled into her ear. “With everyone asking me about the mark you left, I barely got anything done.”

Sam gulped, her ears starting to heat up. “Y-you seemed to manage just fine…” she stammered, trying to avoid eye contact. She was still a little salty about him getting the better of her, and if she looked at him now, she knew all would be lost. She couldn’t give him the satisfaction after all that happened today.

“Oh believe me, it was a chore.” His hand slowly slid under the hem of her shirt.

She jolted at the feeling of his fingers tickling the skin of her stomach. “Ch-Charles…” she gasped. “W-what are you-?”

She was cut off when he reached around and flipped off the stove, took the spoon from her hand, spun her around, picked her up, and made his way out of the kitchen. He got as far as the living room before he couldn’t wait anymore. Suddenly, she was pinned down on the seat cushions of the couch.

“W-what are you doing?” she stammered, halfheartedly trying to wriggle out of his grip.

“Returning the favor.” Then he dove for her neck.

Sam yelped as his teeth gently but firmly sank into the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck. She could already tell from where it was, she has no hope of hiding this one tomorrow.

A whine escaped her as he began to suck on the spot. Not quite the sound he’s looking for. He started to nip and bite. That earned him a gasp and a soft squeak. Close, but still not it. He began to work the now light pink flesh with his teeth and tongue. Finally, that got him the sound he wanted. A low, desire-filled moan ripped from her throat.

“Ch-Charles…” His name was breathy and full of want. And he knew it.

“If you want me, Samara, then say it,” he growled against his mark.

“Charles… I….” she gasped.

His lips grazed her heated skin up to her ear. “Say it.”

“I…. I want you.”

And just like that, his shirt was gone. His mouth hungrily claimed hers while his hands worked the buttons of her blouse.

Her own hands couldn’t decide whether to mess with his hair or his belt. Before she could decide however, she was picked up again. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist; her hands were forced to choose his hair when her arms wrapped around his neck to hold on.

He made sure to pin her against every wall they passed on the way to the bedroom. Somewhere in the hallway, he managed to undo the last button on her blouse. It lay abandoned just outside the bedroom door.

Now they were in the room. He had her pinned against the door, forcing it closed. While she latched the lock, he focused on the hem of her tank top. It came off easier than her blouse did, being as it lacked any buttons to undo first. Their lips were forced to part as he worked it over her head. Those few split seconds apart were enough to fan the flames of desire. When they met again, there was a renewed thirst.

He moved her to the adjacent wall and held her there, giving her hands the freedom to resume working his belt off. He decided to give his hands a break from the clothing and let them slide along her now exposed waist and stomach.

His touch left a trail of lightning in its wake. As he passed a particularly sensitive spot on her back, her head flew back in delight.

He took the opportunity to go for her neck again. There, he alternated between kissing and biting anywhere and everywhere he could reach. When he felt the slacks drop, he nearly tripped kicking them off his ankles. By the time they’d finally made it to the bed, his hands had worked her jeans off somewhere in the chaos.

Sam cried out in ecstasy when his teeth hit the sweet spot on her neck. His hands ran up from the waistband of her panties along her back to the clasp of her bra, and her spine arched with the chilling energy that followed. She gasped as his hands began to work the clasp.

Yearning for the taste of his lips again, she tried to pull him up to meet her, but he knew what she was trying to do, and he wasn’t ready to satisfy quite yet. He resisted her tugging and couldn’t help but smirk against her skin when he heard her whine in protest. Finally, he managed to undo the clasp. As soon the bra was off and gone, he seized her wrists and pinned them to the pillows above her head.

“I’m afraid it won’t be that easy, darling,” he purred.

She growled in protest. “Charles… please…” she whined.

At that, he hesitated for a split second. She knew he loved hearing her beg, but he wouldn’t give in so easily. Instead, he began to trail heated kisses along her jaw; along the column of her throat; over her collar bones; across the flat plane of her chest.

She gasped when she realized where he was headed. Her suspicions were confirmed when he switched both her wrists to one hand. When his mouth closed around her bare breast, she moaned. When his free hand began to massage the other, it escalated to a cry of pure bliss.

For a while, he stayed there; his tongue, teeth and fingers made quick work of the sensitive flesh. When he’d exhausted that area, he finally released her wrists.

They were a little sore, and she knew if he’d held on any longer, they would likely be pretty obviously bruised.

Meanwhile, his tongue and lips began to trace random patterns along her stomach. As he glanced towards her face, he got a rush of satisfaction at seeing her chest heaving with effort.

Her hands tried to go for his hair to drag him up to her again, but he was quicker. He caught her wrists again and pinned them to the sheets beside her.

“Not yet, my dear,” he hummed.

She whined impatiently. “Charles please!” she cried out.

Oh but the mere sound of her pleading voice could send him all the way, but he couldn’t get distracted now. She wanted to play this game… and now she would pay the price.

When she felt his lips reach the hem of her panties, she froze. “Ch-Charles…” she panted, daring to glance at him. “Y-you wouldn’t dare.”

He paused then. He lifted his head just enough to meet her gaze. She swallowed at seeing the desire there.

“Choose your next words carefully, Samara: are you challenging me?”

The glint in his eyes almost tinted them red. There was a thirst, a hunger, a lust she had never seen before. Her instincts screamed at her not to do it.  _ Don’t challenge him. You know you’ll lose. _ But somewhere deep down; buried under all her timidity and innocence, there was a part of her that  _ wanted _ to do it;  _ wanted _ to know what he’d do;  _ wanted _ to see how far he’d go.

She bit her lip, looked him square in the eyes, and dared him with two small words.

“Do it.”

A primitive, carnal fire blazed to life in his eyes. The panties were gone so fast her head spun. Before she could think, he’d forced her knees apart and dove. A loud cry ripped from her mouth. His teeth and tongue worked the sensitive flesh with a vengeance. He took her in so many ways right then. His name became her only anchor to reality. Over and over, she cried it out, simultaneously begging for relief and for him to keep going. It was a miracle he hadn’t torn flesh. Tears started to well in her eyes, but somehow it felt. So.  _ Good. _

It seemed like an eternity before his merciless assault finally came to an end. Sam gasped for breath. As the daze began to wear off, she finally met his gaze. And she stared at the sight before her.

He was on his knees, but he still towered over her. His chest heaved with effort to breathe and sweat was beading at his hairline and running down his temples. His platinum hair was a disheveled mess. She flushed hard at seeing her desire still soaking his lips. He exuded an alpha male aura so strong she couldn’t bring herself to move as he crawled towards her. She remained rooted to the spot as he hovered over her. The fire in his eyes had cooled, but only just barely.

She eyed his lips. They glistened in the light of the dying sun fighting its way through the curtains. Her arms hesitantly wound around his neck. She tugged hopefully, and whined when he resisted. She tried again, but again he fought her attempts. She hated how much she loved that damned smirk.

“Charles please,” she begged him weakly. Her legs trembled uncontrollably. Her grip on his neck was losing strength by the second, and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears. What a sight she was: naked and broken beneath him, and begging him to put her out of her misery.

His smile was a mixture of the devil and an angel. “I suppose you’ve earned it, my dear,” he whispered tenderly, then dipped his head. When his lips finally met hers, a little of her spark returned. She clung to him like her life depended on it. Her legs snared his waist with what little strength they had left, while her fingers wove and tangled through his hair. Her lips moved hungrily against his. She relished how she could taste her desire still on his tongue.

The kiss, though she dwindled in stamina, was unlike anything she’d ever experienced with him before. It was sweet and tender, and yet so full of passion and want. It was a promise. A promise of a future full of just that: sweetness, tenderness, passion, desire,  _ love _ , and she eagerly lapped it all up.

That night… It was so worth the strange looks she got in the office the next day. At least… until someone caught sight of the dark mark peeking out from under her skirt… But that’s a story for another day~


End file.
